


Lockdown Love Story

by IceboundEmu



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soldier Story meets the Zombie Story in an attempt to fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu
Summary: Ryan is convinced to take up online dating by Daniel, meets Jonathan, falls in love.Then everything goes wrong in the lab.
Relationships: Jonathan Hayes/Ryan Byrne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get the idea in my head to mash two stories together, you end up with Ryan and Jonathan dating.
> 
> Will steal elements and dates from both stories as I see fit.

It wasn’t a good week, and it currently wasn’t looking like it would improve any time soon.

He’d just met, via an online dating app, the person he could only describe as the most interesting thing to happen to him in his entire romantic history (all four bleak empty years since someone pointed out to him in college that he might want to look for someone to spend his life with). What followed could only be described as two disasters of dates, both of which were prematurely ended by a call from work that dragged him back into the lab barely hours since he last left it.

The last phone call had resulted in an all-night session, and now, at 6am he was nearing a point in his work where he thought that he might have a few minutes to himself to apologise for running off again.

The door of the lab was kicked in without warning and in the shock his mobile slipped from his grasp, the screen shattering as it hit the floor. Ryan had around thirty seconds to wonder where in his already packed schedule he’d find time to get it replaced, before his train of thought was rerouted to the presence of heavily armed biohazard suited men in the room and that he was currently being shouted at to get back against the wall by what he could only assume was the leader of said men. The shouts were punctuated by gestures with a gun, which, his poor exhausted brain finally supplied, was probably something that should concern him more than the current state of his phone. Raising his hands in what he could only hope was a pacifying gesture he began backing away from the desk and towards the back wall of the lab.

The noise had disturbed Nikola and Albert, who, woken from their restless slumber, once again began their pattern of circling each other aggressively, occasionally one darting forwards to take a bite out of the other one, the victim of the aggression emitting a screech of pain before the circling would begin again. 

Ryan found himself fighting the impulse to dart forwards to attempt sedating them to stop their un-natural behaviour, reminding himself he’d probably end up getting himself shot for his troubles. This was confirmed when, without hesitation, one of the masked men stepped forwards and wielding a handgun turned his two favourite rats into corpses with two shots. He was vaguely aware of screaming and suddenly realised it was his own as in the same instant his legs stopped supporting him and he slid down the wall his back was against. There he came to rest, tears streaming down his cheeks, as the men swarmed the rest of the space, sealing fume cupboards full of specimens and gathering the cage containing the rat corpses as well as the cages that contained the three remaining members of his rat pack.

“Burn them, kill the others and burn them too.”

It was the first words spoken since the men had entered the lab, and after a brief moment of terror where he thought the words referred to him it was followed by a sickening freefall sensation as Ryan realised that Charles, Marie and Carol wouldn’t be surviving whatever experience this was.

“Test him and find out whether he’s been infected.”

That statement referred to him, Ryan snapped back into the present and looked up to find two of the figures approaching him, one wielding what appeared to be a digital thermometer, the other carrying a medical kit.

“I…I had the virus when I was seven…”

His stammered statement caused the two approaching figures to pause in their advance, the one holding the thermometer glancing back for further instructions from their masked leader. There was a moment of silence whilst he appeared to consider his options before he barked a further order to the waiting men.

“Take him to the quarantine area. If he tries anything, shoot him, but keep him alive. The doctors are going to want to look at someone who survived this. Sergeant Hayes, he’s your responsibility, understand?”

As one of the men pulled off a perfect salute Ryan shrank back against the wall again, mind racing as he processed what the man had just said. At the sound of heavy footfalls approaching he looked back up, making eye contact with a nightmarish figure in front of him and attempting to force his tongue to work to pose the next question.

“Is that you Jonathan?”

His mind didn’t give him time to acknowledge whether an answer was forthcoming. Exhaustion and fear robbed him of consciousness and his last memory before everything faded to black was of a figure reaching towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Daniel is a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we go back to the start, as I seem to have developed a habit of doing.

“You really, really need to get laid”

Ryan glanced up from his phone to find Daniel standing in the doorway of the lab watching his efforts to get Nikola to stay still for a photo.

“What? He was just doing the cutest thing!”

Daniel rolled his eyes and scoffed at his protest.

“Seriously Ryan, you know how women turn into crazy cat ladies? You’re the rat equivalent.”

Ryan bit his lip, closing the camera app and stepping away from the lab rats, noting from the clock on the wall of the lab that Daniel’s visit was probably to chase him home, his shift should have ended over an hour and a half ago. His best friend was already out of his work clothes and dressed for the journey home, Ryan still had to go through the whole nightmare of decontamination, lest he take something from work home with him. He realised that Daniel was shooting rather pointed looks at the clock.

“Sorry, I lost track of the time…”

Daniel waved away his excuse, motioning in the direction of the showers.

“Can you go and get ready then? Some of us have lives outside the lab.”

Ryan felt miserable at the brush off, the nagging sensation he was somehow failing at life followed him out of the lab towards the decontamination area.

It took another half an hour before he was cleared to sign off, during which time Daniel had raided his locker and stolen his phone. Retrieving his phone Ryan his inner voice screamed as he saw a new app had been downloaded.

“It’s called Lovelink. It’s a dating app. Use it.”

Daniel set off in the direction of the car park and Ryan trailed in his wake, curiosity causing him to open the app and wait for it to load up, before he found that Daniel had also taken the opportunity to set up his profile for him. A flashing notification showed he already had matches clamouring for his attention. Ryan felt a flicker of unease.

“Daniel, it says twenty people want to talk to me…”

“…don’t respond. You’re fresh meat on there, it’ll be the sharks circling”

“So, what do I do?”

“Let’s get to the car and I’ll give you a crash course.”

“Could we never use the words ‘car’ and ‘crash course’ in the same sentence again?”

He couldn’t keep the rising note of hysteria from his voice.

“Ry, what’s wrong?”

Daniel’s tone softened as he stopped walking and turned back to face him. Ryan felt a stab of loathing at the anxiety that plagued his life. By now Daniel had learnt to recognise the signs that Ryan was on the verge of an attack. Talking sometimes helped, but Ryan felt his throat close as his eyes flooded with tears.

“Shush…sorry Ry, I pushed too hard, didn’t I? It’ll be fine, I’m not going to make you do this on your own…”

He found himself cradled in Daniel’s embrace as he sobbed into his shoulder, mortified at the thought they might be seen by the other workers. It only took minutes before the tears dried up, during which Daniel kept up the constant contact with him, crooning reassurance into his ear and rubbing circles on his back whilst he fought to bring himself back under control. After he’d drawn several shaky breaths Ryan pushed himself away, glancing round the corridor and realising at the hour it was mostly empty.

Daniel held open the door to the stairwell for him and Ryan went though, beginning the descent to the car park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryan meets Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes an attempt at mushing together 2 conversations. Jonathan I can scroll all the way back to the start, Ryan I'm reliant on Youtube videos for.
> 
> Plus I'm taking some artistic licence in directing the conversation. :)

“Do you think this guy is in prison?”

“Ryan, I can’t look at your phone whilst I’m driving unless you want me to wrap us round a lamppost. If you don’t like the look of a match swipe left.”

Ryan pouted, swiping left and consigning the match to what he’d already dubbed “the grey oblivion”. The next profile loaded automatically, revealing a gamer girl, who quickly followed her predecessor.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like the look of him, I just wondered if he was in prison”

“Please don’t start your attempts at dating by matching with a person who is quite literally locked away from you.”

“I banished him to the grey realm”

“Whatever gets you through this.”

The app announced it was loading up a new batch of matches and Ryan took the opportunity to glance out of the window and get his bearings. They still had some distance to go before they got home, another 20 minutes to kill. His phone chimed, signalling a new batch had loaded and he glanced down at his phone to study them.

A cat? The rat pack probably wouldn’t appreciate that, swipe left.

A man cuddling a puppy? Cute, but no, swipe left.

Lovelink helpdesk assistant? Swipe left.

A man in a floral jacket brandishing a paintbrush? Serious serial killer vibes, swipe left.

Astronaut? Daniel would probably have something to say about that too. Swipe left.

A woman dressed in a witch outfit? Nope, looked terrifying, swipe left.

Army guy? Nope…swipe left…

Ryan blinked dumbly at his screen as it lit up red and played a tinny jingle at him. Daniel glanced across at the noise, face lighting up in a smile as he took in the display.

“You matched with someone! Who did you pick?”

He swallowed nervously, wondering how annoyed Daniel would be if he admitted he swiped the wrong way and wanted to back out of the conversation. Ryan decided he’d work out how to block the guy later and tell Daniel it didn’t work out, then maybe lose his phone, because Daniel would work out, he was lying in about 20 seconds flat.

“Good looking Solider? What do I do now?”

The app had loaded onto another screen, which informed him his match was already typing out a message to him. Daniel sighed.

“You talk to him Ryan. Find out more about one another.”

Ryan racked his brains for something to say. Then, sticking out his tongue as he concentrated on the conversation, he typed what he hoped was an engaging response. The other guy (Jonathan Hayes, his brain helpfully supplied) got his message in first.

_Hi Gorgeous! How’s it going?_

_One Question._

_Um…Okay I guess?_

_You’re stuck on a deserted Island and you can bring 1 person with you._

_Who do you take?_

_Hmm…Are you an option?_

_Really? You’d take your chances with a stranger?_

_You bet! I’m in the armed forces. I can hold my own._

_Plus, you’re really hot._

_The stranger would accept your invitation._

_I have extensive medical training._

_I knew taking you was a smart move._

_So, what do you do when you’re not roleplaying castaway?_

_I’m a Virologist, I’m finishing my PhD on fast spreading diseases_

_That’s cool._

_A lot of people get freaked out when I say I work with viruses._

_A lot of people freak out when I say I’m a soldier._

_Then they ask for pictures._

_What sort of pictures?_

_Ones of me holding a gun in an extremely specific way…_

_Why?_

_Seriously? I’m amending my opinion, you’re adorable._

_Lot of people like the idea of a guy in uniform?_

_Good job security?_

_LOL!_

_You’re new to this aren’t you?_

_Is that a problem?_

_No, I might just have to hold myself back a bit._

_Don’t want to scare you off by coming on too strong._

_Why?_

_I’m your first match right?_

_Yes, Why?_

_A lot of people on here are…experienced…_

_So conversations can get…heated..._

_What’s wrong with a good debate?_

_LOL! I meant people talk dirty. Sext._

_What?_

_Wait, sorry, just got home, can I talk to you later?_

_Sure thing. See you later cutie._

_Bye!_

Ryan closed the conversation window and looked up at Daniel, who had just pulled into their allocated parking space.

“Daniel?”

“Yes Ryan?”

“What’s a sext?”

Daniel swore aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quarantine chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Ryan chats to Jonathan some more and I mangle another conversation.

Ryan had too much time on his hands and he was bored. He also had his mobile, so together a dangerous combination.

He was stuck in quarantine for at least twenty-four hours thanks to the actions of one of the interns, who’d left the stains of a rather nasty Norovirus out of the containment area. He’d been given private accommodation in the quarantine unit, whilst he was under observation to see if he developed any symptoms of the illness, though he was cautiously optimistic that his exposure had been minimal. 

Daniel came by every now and then to see how he was doing, his friend looked furious at something but hadn’t seen fit to share his thoughts. Ryan wondered whether he should ask next time he came round.

Still, the unexpected downtime did give him the chance for another conversation with Jonathan, (assuming he was online) or to arrange a time they could talk so he had something to look forward to. With this thought in mind he plugged his phone into charge and loaded up the app, taking advantage of the free wi-fi his job entitled him to.

He loaded up the conversation screen, the last few lines of their previous conversation still showing. Ryan felt himself blush at the memory of Daniel and Dahlia conspiring together to give him a “talk” about what internet dating entailed and what he should expect to encounter. It seemed to involve a lot of food-based innuendos in the form of emoji. He’d blocked out the part where they’d attempted to explain to him about the exchanging of certain…photos, mindful they’d met though the self-same app, which meant that they’d gone though it?

Daniel had developed a rather fetching blush when he’d voiced that aloud and he’d basked in the sensation that for once he’d won a point in their sarcastic sparring. Still, Daniel would probably find some way to even the score, he’d already threatened to track Jonathan down and send him the photos from their college days.

He studied the icon of Jonathan, noting it had a green mark by it. Which apparently meant that Jonathan was online.

_Hello?_

Three little dots appeared on Jonathan’s side of the conversation, indicating that someone was typing out a response.

_Hey! You decided to come back!_

_Guess I can cancel the search parties then?_

_You sent out search parties?!_

_Wait, you’re joking right?_

_LOL…yes, I didn’t organise the army to search for you after you went AWOL._

_Thought I might have scared you off._

_No, When I got home Daniel and his girlfriend cornered me._

_Made me sit through a lesson in online dating._

_Because I asked Daniel what a Sext was._ ☹

_LOL!!!!_

_Before I ask anything else, who is Daniel?_

_He’s my best friend._

_I share an apartment with him and his girlfriend Dahlia._

_We’ve known each other forever._

_He signed me up for this._

_Therefore, he gets to give you the Sex talk?_

_Nope, told me to refer to my medical books for that._

_Dahlia offered to give me some tips on best practice if I ever get “physical”_

_She’s a nurse, it will probably contain horror stories on what can go wrong._

_He just covered online dating and what to expect._

_Sounds educational._ 😊

_So, what are you up to?_

_I’m stuck in Quarantine._

_Intern left a virus uncontained in the lab._

_They have to keep me here to make sure I haven’t been infected._

_How will they know if you have been?_

_Blood tests if no symptoms develop._

_But otherwise about the point I start projectile vomiting._

_Aww…Poor you._

_Gave me the chance to talk to you though._

😊

_What are you doing?_

_Getting ready to go out with my Best Friend._

_His name is also Ryan. He thinks it’s funny I’m talking to you._

_Since you share his name. Laughed at the thought of me shouting it during Sex._

😉

_Was going to ask whether you wanted to tag along._

_But I guess you’re trapped for the foreseeable future?_

_For the next twenty-four hours at least._

_Longer if I have been infected._

_But I have a day off as compensation either way._

_So, we could meet up then?_

_I’d like that. What sort of notice can you give me?_

_Just need to warn you I may be called off on assignment at any point._

☹

_Only that it’ll be within the next Seventy-Two hours_

_A potential date it is then._

_I’ll keep my fingers crossed I don’t get orders before then._

_I hope you’re still here too…_

_…will you be able to warn me if you have to go?_

_You’ll be my first text as soon as I know._

_Hope you get let out soon. You’ll text me when you do?_

_Promise I will, Bye!_

Jonathan’s icon greyed out, indicating he’d dropped offline.

Ryan settled back on the bed and closed his eyes, figuring the time would pass quicker if he got some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip forward to the present, a chapter written from Jonathan's point of view that starts to explain why they turned up at the lab in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fun switching between points of view, assuming I can remember who I'm supposed to be writing at the time.

Jonathan was aware that he possessed an unbearable urge to protect anyone he formed a relationship from harm, physical or otherwise. The impulse had never been stronger than his desire to keep Ryan safe, which had grown ever since their first conversation and blossomed into something he could swear he felt thrumming in his veins, lying here with Ryan unconscious in his arms. He’d probably get hell later from Albert about this, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Ryan alone in quarantine for however long they chose to hold him, knowing that Ryan was already suffering too much from his experiences so far. The terror he’d felt as the redhead had passed out on him in the lab was an emotion he’d care never to experience again. Jonathan had rushed him to the designated quarantine area before anyone could decide losing consciousness was a sign of infection, sealing himself inside one of the pods with Ryan and working to remove his hazmat gear as quickly as possible before the doctors stationed there could step in and forcibly separate them.

As he’d already noting one of them rushing off, presumably to tattle on him to Albert, his CO, Jonathan guessed it wouldn’t been too long before he was asked to explain his actions, which would probably cost him his hard fought for promotion, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to care. He’d already been toying with the idea of turning his papers in and pursing his dreams of a life outside the army, having a brush with a scenario that could have resulted in him losing Ryan had pushed him over the edge.

Jonathan lay there waiting, running gentle fingers through Ryan’s flame red hair, and feeling the steady pulse of Ryan’s heartbeat under his fingertips as he rested them against his temples. Brushing his thumbs across the smattering on freckles that decorated Ryan’s nose and cheeks caused Ryan to stir, he withdrew quickly, not wanting to disturb his partner from his much-needed sleep and resumed playing with Ryan’s hair, letting the stands slip between his fingers, pausing as he located a single silvery strand and feeling his heart ache that Ryan was worrying himself to premature grey.

In the time he’d come to know Ryan he felt he could understand something of the obsession that drove Ryan to relentlessly seek a cure for the virus that had taken from him his chance of a normal upbringing, not only had it claimed the lives of his little sister and classmates, but from that point forward the entire family seemed to have focussed their lives on eradicating the disease. Ryan had suffered through medical school so he could play his part and taken a post in a lab where it seemed even the most basic safety protocols were overlooked in the quest to be the first to produce a vaccine. Hell, his own deployment here had been as a result of an anonymous tip off that the lab had managed to create something much worse out a virus they’d been meant to destroy.

The mission briefing before they’d been deployed was simple, they were to detain anyone in the building until it could be confirmed they were uncontaminated, anything or anyone found to be contaminated was to be neutralised and incinerated to ensure nothing got out into the general public. Jonathan spared a thought for the anonymous whistle-blower, wondering whether they would escape the experience unscathed or earn a bullet in their head for their troubles.

“Sargent Hayes, care to explain what you think you’re doing?”

It had taken less time than he’d thought for the doctor to locate Albert and fill him in on what was happening in the medical bay. Easing himself carefully away from Ryan so not to disturb him Jonathan pushed himself up from the bed, turning to face Albert Bishop, who against all laws of probability didn’t look too furious he was on the other side of the plastic bubble.

“Looking after my boyfriend sir.”

He respected Albert too much to lie to him, besides which he was sure that the other Ryan in his life had been in the lab at the same time he'd rushed out with the unconscious doctor in his arms, and would have taken it upon himself to tell their CO everything in an attempt to mitigate any punishment Jonathan might suffer.

“Ties in with what Walker said, care to explain why this is the first I’m hearing of it?”

“You wouldn’t have let me come if you’d known I knew someone here, let alone that I was in a relationship with them.”

That was true enough, there was probably a whole bushel of rules that would ban Jonathan from being within one hundred miles of the lab since he had a pre-existing interest here. The amount of paperwork Albert would probably have to fill out now this was out in the open would be prohibitive, Jonathan couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

“You do realise you’ll probably be demoted for this Sargent Hayes?”

“You’ll have my papers on your desk once I get out of this Sir.”

There, it was out in the open and said now, in front of witnesses because he didn’t doubt for a second that everyone in the immediate area was going through the motions of pretending to work whilst listening into their exchange. Whatever remained of Albert’s attempt at a stern expression softened as he regarded his junior officer.

“If you’ve made your decision then, I won’t insult you by attempting to talk you out of it. Oh, your boyfriend appears to be waking up”

Jonathan turned just in time to see Ryan try to push himself up from the cot, making sleepy noises of confusion as he took in the change of surroundings, aware this wasn’t where he’d last been conscious. Recognising Jonathan his face lit up with delighted surprise, before his brain clobbered him with the memory of the events had led up to their reunion, at which point the pain bled into his eyes, which turned his next breath into a choked sob. Jonathan crossed the space to the cot in a few short strides, settling back onto the mattress himself and encouraging Ryan into resting against him in the hopes his presence would provide a comfort. Unbidden he resumed playing with Ryan’s hair, watching as Ryan closed his eyes again, breathing evening out as he surrendered to the embrace of sleep again.

Jonathan felt his own eyes grow heavy at the warm presence of his partner next to him, closing his eyes and surrendering to the darkness himself.


End file.
